Clara's First Halloween
by Riversong650
Summary: For a long time she was only able to watch and imagine. Now for the first time she finally has her dream come true.


**Clara's First Halloween**

* * *

Walking into the kitchen Hawke had a smile plastered on his face. It was Halloween, a day he never cared for until he had Clara. Before it was just another day either working at the hanger or spending time at home with Tet. Now his new home was decorated in the colors of black and orange accompanied with decorations of black cats, ghosts, witches and pumpkins. But for Clara it was another first experience that many children take for granted. While the other children were dressing up and trick or treating, she was watching through a window. Locked away from the world only to watch the little she could see from a far trying to imagine their feeling of joy and excitement.

"Daddy! I'm coming!" Clara yelled as she turned the corner. Hawke looked up and saw the most beautiful young girl wearing a radiance and joy that he had never seen before. Climbing down the stairs she was the most beautiful pirate girl he's ever seen. You can't miss her costumed in a pink jacket with lace trim sleeves, attached black and white striped skirt and frilly tulle. Wielding her sword and her big black swashbuckling hat Clara emerged ready to pillage and plunder all the candy she could.

"Ahoy matey! Everyone knows of Bluebeard. Now meet Pink Pirate - fearless, sea-savvy, a legend. I'm here to pillage any and all candy, savvy?" Clara said.

"Yeah, I'm savvy. Let's get your bag," Hawke said chuckling.

"Aye, you must weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen!" Clara said following her father.

"Clara, are you going to talk like a pirate all day?"

"Aye, I'am until the end of day. Until then I'am the Pink Pirate!" she shouted.

"Does the Pink Pirate like to carty?"

"Aye, I do"

"Ok, wait here while I get your bag and the keys,"

As Clara waited a rush of wind began to blow as the sky began to fill with threatening dark ominous clouds. Swirling and colliding across the heavens with the distant sound of thunder. It was as though a curtain had been pulled across the sky. Shutting out her perfect day for her long awaited first trick or treat. Looking out the window as the clouds unleash the endless waterfalls of rain Clara's heart sank to the deepest depth. Hawke returned to see the storm and Clara standing at the window, not noticing that he was there watching. She began to tear and the look of heart break across her face tore him to pieces.

"I'm sorry Clara, It came out of nowhere. Don't worry we'll go tomorrow, you're not going to miss your trick or treat,"

"Tomorrow's not Halloween, it won't be the same." Clara said as she took off her hat heading back to her room.

Watching her walk away Hawke was just as heart broken as she was. He wish he knew of a way to fix and make things better, it was hard enough on Clara when Dominic told her he wouldn't be able to come.

As he walked back to the kitchen an epiphany came to him. "Hello, Michael. It's Hawke, I need a favor," He said into the phone.

"Is this one of those that's gonna bring me to the committee type favors?" Michael said.

"No, nothing like that. It's Clara and she's not happy,"

"Not happy about what?" Michael asked. "Is she threatening to pick up a phone?!"

"No, the machine can't help with the weather. Michael, it's Halloween and it's storming something fierce outside, hence trick or treat is cancelled,"

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?" Michael asked."Don't let my name fool you, I can't change the weather Hawke,"

"I was going to ask you if she could trick or treat a little at the firm?" Hawke asked. "It's her first Halloween,"

"Absolutely, just give me two hours to get everything set up,"

"You better get a dump truck full of candy," Hawke chuckled.

"Only a dump truck?" Michael joked.

Hawke returned with a chuckle. "Yeah, see you in two hours. Thanks,"

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

"Clara, can I come in?" Hawke asked as he knocked on her door. "I need to tell you something,"

She opened her door still dressed in her costume but her face damp from tears. "Clara, get your hat and sword. We're going out,"

"Where? it's raining," Clara said.

"You'll see, now get your stuff and let's go,"

She picked up her hat and sword and somberly followed her father to the garage. After struggling to secure Clara in the car seat due to the frilliness of the skirt. Hawke got behind the wheel and began the engine "Do you want to carty?"

"No," Clara said still looking sad.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded in acknowledgment looking down at her skirt.

Pulling out of the garage Hawke was not going to let anything, let alone a storm ruin his daughter's chance at happiness. She was denied this occasion one too many times and he was not going to permit that to happen again. Driving through the storm determined to put her beautiful cherub smile back on her exquisite face.

* * *

 _The Firm..._

"What are we doing here?" Clara asked."Are we going to see Boo?"

"Yeah, we'll see Boo after you've finished your trick or treating," Hawke said.

"Trick or treat?" Clara asked confused. "Where?"

"Here. I asked Uncle Michael and he was more than happy to help," Hawke said as he walked her to the elevator.

"Really, I can?!" Clara exclaimed.

"Yes, see I brought your candy bag," Hawke said as he held it out.

"Thank you Daddy," She said hugging his leg.

He picked her up seeing her big wet eyes he wiped away a small tear.

"Hey, I'am not going to let anything or anyone ruin you're day," Hawke said."You don't deserve to miss out again,"

Clara smiled as she bestowed a small kiss and a gentle hug.

"I'm happy to have my little pirate back to smiling. Now, let's go so you can collect your loot," He said placing her down.

"Ahoy, me hearties! The pink-pirate is back!" Clara exclaimed as she hoisted her tiny sword.

Hawke laughed as he pressed the elevator button. "Clara, why do you call yourself the pink-pirate?"

"I couldn't think of anything so I just went with the color of my costume," She said.

The elevator arrived and Clara grabbed the bag hopping into the elevator. "Smartly, then Daddy!"

They get off at the top floor beginning with Archangel's office. Entering the waiting area of the office, the secretary looked up and smiled with surprise.

"Trick or treat!" Clara said as she scurried over to the desk.

"Oh, my you are the most adorable pirate," The secretary said."I love the color,"

"I'm the pink-pirate!" Clara said. "Now hand over your candy!"

"Clara, be nice," Hawke said.

"Don't worry, I know she's playing. She wouldn't be a proper one if she was polite, I think it's adorable." The secretary said.

The woman grabbed two handfuls of candy dropping them into her bag. Clara looked into her bag eyes wide with a cheek to cheek smile.

"Thank you!" Clara said.

"Your welcome,"

"See, I was nice." Clara said as she looked up at Hawke.

"Yeah, you were. Good job," Hawke said as he patted her little shoulder.

Hawke holds open the door to Archangel's office as Clara runs in right up to his desk. "Trick or treat!"

"Wow, look at you!" Archangel said."You look amazing!"

"I'm the pink-pirate and I'm here for your candy!" Clara exclaimed. "Now hand it over or I'll send ye to Davy Jones locker! Savvy?"

"Aye, aye Captain!" Archangel said trying to keep a straight face.

He picks up the bowel from behind his desk and places it down for Clara to take.

"Here you go, take whatever you want," Archangel said.

Clara grabbed a handful dropping into her bag. "Take it all, I've no need for the rest," Archangel said.

Clara looked at him for a second and grabbed the bowel pouring the candy into her bag.

"Am I safe from being shark bait?" Archangel asked.

"Aye, you are," Clara said. "Thank you, Uncle Mike!" running out the door.

"Thanks Michael," Hawke said.

"No problem. I'll do anything to keep and make her happy Hawke," Archangel said." And it's just not due to politics. Understand,"

"Yeah, I know do," Hawke said with a grin as he left.

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

"Ok, Clara we're done trick or treating," Hawke said. "Let's go see Boo, before we go home,"

"Are you sure we've been everywhere?" Clara asked. "Maybe there's..."

"Clara, you have to fully loaded big bags of candy," Hawke said. "More than what most kids will collect tomorrow. Don't get greedy,"

"Ok, can I have some on the way home?"

"Two pieces, that's all for now," Hawke said."You can have some more after dinner,"

"You think I'm gonna get sick, don't you?" Clara said

"Yes, you will because I know you will consume about half a bag before bed," Hawke said.

"No, I won't!"

"Don't worry, I'll give you one bag to keep to yourself and when that's finished, you'll get the other bag," Hawke said.

"Ok, sounds fair,"

Entering Rudy's office Clara collected her final trick or treat from Rose the secretary.

"Can I see Boo?"

"Yes, let me tell Tabitha to bring him out,"

"Where's Rudy?" Clara asked.

"He's away for a few days, but he left instructions to let you visit Boo," Rose said.

"You have a half hour Clara, because it's close to getting late," Hawke said. "Savvy?"

"Aye," She replied back with a grin.

* * *

 _Home..._

After dinner and all was settled, Hawke and Clara in their pajamas relaxed on the couch. The storm still raging outside was fitting for the night's activities and mood. Clara was happy and her tummy full, tucked herself under her father's arm. Nestled and comfortable extremely happy and content. Another event that she doesn't have to imagine or wish to be part of anymore. Once again her father granted that wish true. Now she hopes she could one day make a wish come true for both of them, but tonight they were going to watch Charlie Brown and Ghostbusters to end their first Halloween night. Hawke in his own way felt like a kid again but this time with no sorrow hanging over him.

"Daddy, can I trick or treat just a little tomorrow?" Clara asked. "I'll give the candy to Grandpa,"

"Yeah, that sounds like great idea," Hawke said. "That's very nice of you to do that for him,"

"Can we do it at the zoo? Tomorrow's the last day," Clara said. "Please!"

"We'll go to the zoo," Hawke said. "It was part of our plan anyway,"

"Yeah, let's skip the usual way," Clara said. "We can do it next year,"

Hawke smiled as she nestled herself back into his arm. As they watched and laughed enjoying the night's end Hawke thought saw something creep across the floor. But he turned his thoughts and attention to the movie at hand. Sitting there with Clara still tucked under him, Hawke, shifted his opposite arm and all of a sudden he felt his arm hit what seemed like spikes.

"Ow! What is th..." Hawke exclaimed.

"Daddy, are you ok?"

He got up and and searched to find to his disbelief a small hedgehog rolled up in a protective ball.

"Clara, where and when did you get the hedgehog,"

Clara knew she couldn't get out of this, so she stuck to the Pirate's code.

"Parlay,"


End file.
